La luna me lo dijo
by SophieM89
Summary: Nadie lo conoce, nadie lo a visto, ni mucho menos escuchado a este espíritu, solo una persona lo conoce y sabe quien es./-Ve a la tierra y vigila a este espíritu sin que nadie descubra tu identidad./-¿Porque te escondes?/-Porque la luna me lo dijo... JackxLectora
1. Prologo

**Este es mi primer fanfic de este tipo espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi le pertenecen a William Joyce, yo solo los uso para hacer este tipo de cosas.**

**Recuerden que donde haya :_: va su nombre.**

* * *

Te encuentras en una estrella mirando hacia la tierra viendo a los niños jugar en un parque, sonríes y un extraño sentimiento de querer estar con esos niños, jugar y divertirte con ellos siempre ha sido uno de tus deseos, escuchas que alguien te llama y alzas tu vista viendo algunas luces de la luna a tu alrededor.

-:_: El hombre de la luna quiere verte, tiene una misión importante para ti-dice una de ellas, te levantas y saltas de estrella en estrella camino a la Luna.

Al llegar vez a un pequeño hombre frente a un esfera te acercas a él, ubicándote a su lado para observar que es lo que mira, al ver la esfera puedes ver a un chico, ese espíritu travieso el cual los niños aman, el espíritu de la diversión Jack Overland Frost.

-¿Para que me necesitas Mim?-dijiste informalmente ya que ambos son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Necesito que vayas a la tierra-dijo el hombre de la luna, al escucharlo abriste tus ojos muy impresionada, _"¿ir a la tierra?"_ pensaste-y vigiles a Jack Frost.

Te sorprendiste mucho mas, ya que aquel espíritu era el que causaba las ventiscas nieve que tapaban tus vistas a la tierra cada vez que era época de invierno, lo cual te causaba mucho enojo al no poder ver a los niños dormir, ni poder ver sus rostros de alegría al recibir sus regalos de navidad.

-¿Para que ir a la tierra y vigilar a ese espíritu del invierno, cuando Norte o los demás guardianes pueden hacerlo en mi lugar? Ademas el también es un guardián no necesita que lo vigilen-dijiste ya que no querías tener que vigilar a ese espíritu.

-:_:, se que odias a Jack pero aun así no puedo pedirle este favor a otro de los guardianes, Thoot siempre esta ocupada con los dientes, Bunnymund no se lleva muy bien con él y Norte...-hizo una pausa para mirar la esfera y luego a ti-pues él aceptaría, después de todo ve a Jack como un hijo, pero no quiero molestarlo. Tu eres al único espíritu a la que le puedo confiar esta misión.

-¿Porque soy la única que puede hacerla?-preguntaste curiosa sospechando que esta misión en realidad es para otra cosa.

-Pues mírate, tienes todo el potencial para hacerlo, eres fuerte y de buen corazón-dijo Mim admirándote _"su piel pálida, sus ojos amarillos, su fría temperatura, su hermoso cabello largo y negro algunos mechones blancos en el, ademas de que tiene un buen cuerpo podrán controlar a Jack" _pensó Mim.

-Esta bien, lo haré pero solo porque quiero ver los rostros de los niños felices-dijiste sonriendo, pensando que esta seria tu primera vez en poder estar en la tierra.

-:_: no puedes dejar que nadie sepa quien eres, ni los niños, ni los guardianes, puedes usar tus poderes para poder ser vista por los humanos, ademas de que tendrás que crear una nueva identidad para que nadie sospeche quien eres-dijo Mim serio mirándote, asentiste y saliste del lugar.

Al salir empezaste a ver hacia el horizonte el sol se acercaba y la luna ya se ocultaría por lo cual seria mejor dirigirte de una vez a la tierra, volaste hasta tu hogar rápidamente tomando todo lo que necesitabas para estar en la tierra, el libro de conjuros, algunas pociones y por supuesto algo para defenderte, tomaste tu guadaña junto con tu bolso donde se encontraba todo lo que necesitabas, saliste de la casa y te lanzaste al vació tomando una esfera tirándola para después entrar al portal que esta misma había creado, que te llevaría al lugar al que querías ir desde hace mucho tiempo, ese pequeño pueblo llamado Burgess.

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, consejos y demás son bien recibidos, si tienen alguna inquietud o pregunta solo dejen un review.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, nos vemos **


	2. Nueva vida en la tierra

***En el Polo Norte***

En aquel castillo rodeado de nieve se encontraban todos los guardianes reunidos para una reunión, ya que Norte había visto algo extraño en el globo terráqueo.

-¿Que ocurre Norte?-pregunto Bunnymund mientras pintaba algunos de sus huevos apurado ya que las pascuas se acercaban.

-Pues verán he visto algo extraño en el globo, parece que una nueva luz se ha encendido-dijo el hombre barbudo con su típico acento ruso, todos los guardianes lo miraron normalmente ya que era muy común que una luz apareciera cuando un niño nacía.

-Norte eso es normal, no es nada extraño-dijo el hada mientras sus haditas revoloteaban alrededor de ella, mientras Jack solo miraba el globo terráqueo mientras estaba apoyado en su cayado y Sandy se encontraba dormido.

-Pero esta luz es diferente, se trata de una adolescente-dijo Norte explicándoles mejor la situación a sus compañeros.

-¿Una adolescente?¿Como estas tan seguro?-dijo Bunnymund mirando al globo terráqueo al igual que los demás guardianes y algunos yetis.

-Porque fui a investigar un poco sobre esta nueva luz y encontré fue la historia de un adolescente-respondió Norte en su acento ruso, llamando algo de atención de parte del joven guardián.

-¿Y de donde es esa luz?-pregunto el joven guardián, sorprendiendo a Tooth ya que desde hace un tiempo había empezado a sentir algo por él.

-Viene de Burguess-respondió Norte, haciendo que Jack soltara una risita, enojando un poco a Tooth.

-Si no hay nada mas que hacer, regresare a la madriguera, hay mucho trabajo que hacer-dijo el conejo para después golpear dos veces el suelo haciendo aparecer un agujero entrando en el.

-Yo también me iré, adiós Norte, adiós Tooth-dijo el joven guardián saliendo por la ventana volando, _"asi que Burgess, creo que sera bueno ir a echar un vistazo"_ penso el joven guardián para luego dirigirse volando hasta es pequeño pueblo.

***Mientras tanto en Burgess***

Te encontrabas en tu nueva casa, arreglando todas tus cosas y escondiendo algunas en lugares que nadie descubriría, habías cambiado de ropa por el clima así que ahora vestías unos jeans junto con una camiseta manga larga negra, unas botas de cuero, tu pelo recogido en una coleta y el collar que siempre has estado usando con forma de luna, te asomaste por la ventana admirando la vista, habías elegido un buen lugar ya que al frente de tu nueva casa se encontraba el parque donde se podían ver a los niños jugar con la nieve.

-Ya he terminado aquí así que iré a pasear un poco por el pueblo-tomaste un chaqueta para abrigarte un poco mas y saliste de tu casa.

Caminabas por el pueblo saludando a algunos de tus nuevos vecinos, soltaste un suspiro y pensaste que todo era un sueño, ya que nunca creíste que esto iba a ser realidad, te la habías pasado casi toda tu vida en el cielo mirando todo lo que mirabas ahora desde donde estas, Mim nunca te había dejado bajar a la tierra ya que era peligroso nunca sabia cuando Pitch volvería a aparecer e intentara hacer algo malo contra ti.

Te encontrabas en el parque sentada en una banca que se encontraba en el lugar mirando a los niños jugar con una sonrisa, pero algo llamo tu atención sentiste la mirada de alguien en ti volteaste a ver de donde venia y lo viste, a la persona que menos querías ver en este momento, Jack Frost, soltaste un suspiro y de nuevo volviste a ver a los niños, mientras sentías que esa persona se acercaba mas a ti pero alguien interrumpió su acción, un niño se acerco a el tomándolo de la mano pidiéndole que jugara con él, reconociste a ese niño era Jamie el chico que había ayudado a los guardianes a derrotar a Pitch, desviaste tu mirada hasta el cielo extrañabas saltar de nube en nube y de estrella a estrella, también estar con Mim y las luces de la luna.

Las horas pasaron y se hizo un poco de noche, te levantaste de la banca y decidiste dar una vuelta mas antes de regresar a casa, mientras caminabas sentiste que alguien te seguía y sabes muy bien quien era por eso no decidiste voltearte, alzaste la vista al cielo mirando a la luna y las estrellas dedicándoles una sonrisa, pudiste ver algo de polvo dorado así que sabias que Sandman ya se encontraba haciendo su trabajo, regresaste a casa luego aun sintiendo que Jack te seguía, entraste a casa y te quitaste la chaqueta como sabias que Jack te espiaba decidiste actuar naturalmente comenzaste a quitarte la ropa, mientras un travieso guardián se dedicaba a espiarte por la ventana; sin saber lo que estabas haciendo en ese momento, viéndote únicamente en ropa interior, escondiéndose de nuevo algo sonrojado, soltaste una risita, te pusiste tu pijama y antes de irte a costar decidiste mirar por ultima vez a la luna sonriendole un poco, te acostaste en la cama fingiendo dormir ya que nunca tenias la necesidad de dormir.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, gracias a las personas que se han dedicado a leer.**

**No sienten algo de curiosidad de saber ¿quienes son en realidad?¿porque Pitch les haría algo malo?¿porque Mim siempre las ha mantenido en secreto de los otros guardianes?**

**Por favor dejen reviews si tienen este tipo de curiosidades, o algún consejo.**

**Nos vemos, hasta la próxima. **


	3. Conviviendo con Jack

Al despertar sentiste que tu habitación estaba fría, te levantaste de la cama y viste al joven guardián dormido en una silla que se encontraba en el cuarto, te acercaste un poco a él y lo admiraste un poco, su piel era pálida pero no tanto como la tuya, acariciaste un poco su cabello, era muy agradable, sentiste que se movió un poco y por instinto te alejaste un poco, sentiste su mirada en ti y lo viste a los ojos, eran azules muy hermosos, te sonrojaste un poco y desviaste la mirada.

-¿Puedes verme?-pregunto el joven guardián mirándote ilusionado, _"por supuesto tonto, estoy en la tierra por ti"_ pensaste, lo miraste de nuevo y asentiste-¿en serio?

-Si no te viera, no estuviera hablando contigo-le respondiste dándole la espalda para sacar algo de ropa para ponerte, _"tengo que actuar lo mas humana posible"._

-Buen punto-dijo Jack para después levantarse de la silla y sentarse en tu cama-no te he preguntado tu nombre aun.

-:_:-dijiste mientras sacabas ropa y la ponías en la cama.

-Lindo nombre, yo soy Jack, Jack Frost-dijo el sonriéndote, lo miraste y te sonrojaste un poco al verlo sonreírte.

-¿Como el espíritu de la nieve?-preguntaste como si no lo conocieras.

-Si después de todo soy ese espíritu-dijo.

-Eso explica el porque mi cuarto esta helado y el que ayas entrado a mi casa-dijiste-podrías salir un momento voy a cambiarme de ropa.

-Esta bien-dijo Jack sonrojado al recordar que la noche pasada te había visto en ropa interior.

Cuando salio del cuarto te arreglaste un poco y aprovechando que Jack no estaba, sacaste tu guadaña y la pusiste en la cama, tomaste algunas pociones y las vertiste en ella haciendo que se transformara en una pulsera de perlas negras con una sola perla blanca en la mitad que significaba luz, la pusiste en tu muñeca, y saliste del cuarto encontrado a Jack sentado en la puerta, te miro y te sonrió.

-Vamos a dar un paseo-dijiste Jack se levanto y se puso al lado tuyo.

Salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar por el pueblo, sentías como Jack no dejaba de verte, _"es muy linda, pero es algo misteriosa"_ pensó Jack mirándote de pies a cabeza, pero algo atrajo su atención, se quedo mirando tu pulsera, sentía algo peculiar en ella, volteaste la mirada y viste que miraba tu pulsera e intento tocarla pero apartaste el brazo.

-¿Que tanto miras?-preguntaste algo enojada, sabias que si Jack tocaba tu pulsera podría sentir energía sobrenatural en ella.

-Solo tengo curiosidad de esa pulsera, es algo extraña-dijo mirándote a los ojos.

-Pues esta pulsera es un tesoro para mi así que no dejare que la tomes-seguiste caminando ignorando al espíritu del invierno, él te llamaba pero tu lo ignorabas hasta que escuchaste a unos niños llamarlo.

Volteaste y viste a Jack con los niños, te diste cuenta que estaban en el parque de ayer, los niños le pedían a Jack que jugaran con ellos, pero este solo te miraba a ti, lo miraste y le dijiste que estaba bien, te sentaste en la banca y el espíritu se puso a jugar con los niños, alzaste la vista al cielo mirando las nubes y un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo llego a tu mente.

***FlashBack* **

_Estabas en ese pequeño pueblo que existió hace mucho tiempo aquel pueblo llamado Santoff Clausen*, era la época en la que aun no habías renacido como un espíritu, te encontrabas jugando con los demás niños de Santoff Clausen, pero este lugar no era normal, era un lugar lleno de magia y diversión._

_-Ombric*-dijiste algo emocionada a aquel mago, que había fundado el pueblo y era como un padre para ti-¿que me enseñaras a hacer hoy?_

_-¿Que quieres aprender? ¿Sabes que eres libre de escoger?-dijo el mago que anteriormente se encontraba hablando con las oruga lunar que cuidaba de los libros con hechizos que poseía._

_-Quiero poder tocar las nubes y saltar en ellas-dijiste sonriendo._

_-Esta bien eso es fácil, pequeña-dijo Ombric tomándote en brazos ya que eras una niña aun y subió hasta la cima de La Gran Raíz* donde se podían prácticamente ver las nubes y tocarlas-solo tienes que creer y decir el hechizo que siempre te he enseñado._

_-Tengo fe, tengo fe, tengo fe-dijiste para luego lanzarte en una nube y revotar en ella, Ombric se unió a ti y luego otros niños del pueblo empezaron a llegar a donde estaban viendo e incluso haciendo lo que hacías._

***End Flashback***

-Extraño ese lugar-dijiste en voz baja, mientras dirigías tu mirada al frente donde Jack y los niños jugaban a pelea de bolas de nieve, sonreíste al ver eso, Jack volteo a verte y se acerco a ti con un bola de nieve en la mano-no te atrevas a tirarme eso Frost.

-¿Que pasa si lo hago?-dijo Jack preparándose para tiara la bola.

-Te ira muy mal-dijiste seria retándolo con los ojos.

-Esta bien-dijo tirando la bola de nieve que te golpeo en la cara.

-Ya veras Frost-te levantaste y tomaste algo de nieve haciendo un bola tirandosela a Jack pero fallaste.

Los niños te miraron y tu los miraste, luego todos juntos miraron a Jack y empezaron una pelea de bolas de nieve contra él, duraron mucho tiempo tirándose bolas de nieve hasta que llego la noche y los niños tenían que regresar a casa, tu y Jack se miraron y sonrieron despidiéndose de los niños, empezaron a caminar de comino a casa, al llegar te arreglaste para dormir.

-¿Te quedaras aquí de nuevo?-le preguntaste algo curiosa, su compañía no era tan mala después de todo.

-Tengo que ir a otros lugares del mundo para hacer que nieve, pero cuando despiertes ten por segura que estaré aquí-dijo Jack saliendo por la ventana, al irse miraste a la luna dándole una gran sonrisa y un _"gracias por dejarme estar aqui"..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

***En los libros originales de la película de el origen de los guardianes es mencionado el pueblo Santoff Clausen que fue creado por Ombric Shalazar que también es un personaje importante en estos libros, puse esto en este fanfic porque me ha gustado y quería tener algo relacionado con el personaje, los libros son muy buenos aunque yo aun voy por el segundo se los recomiendo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus reviews sobre alguna curiosidad o algún concejo.**

**Nos vemos, hasta la próxima**


	4. Malos recuerdos y Pascua

Habían pasado 4 semanas desde que estabas en la tierra, te la pasabas todos los días con Jack y los niños, cuando Jack iba al Polo Norte para reunirse con los demás guardianes estos lo notaban muy feliz y cada vez que le preguntaban que le había pasado siempre respondía lo mismo, "estar con los niños alegra mi día" y después soltaba una risita, las noches que Jack no pasaba contigo te encontrabas mirando por tu ventana a la luna, platicando con ella.

-La vida en la tierra es muy divertida, Mim-dijiste sonriendo pensando en lo que había pasado todo ese tiempo.

-_¿Eso significa que no quieres regresar?_-pregunto Mim,_ ¿regresar?_ nunca lo habías pensado.

-Pues extraño mucho estar allá arriba, poder estar contigo y con las luces, pero...-te callaste un momento y pensaste en Jack le habías tomado mucho aprecio, ya que el ha sido muy bueno contigo y siempre se divierte mucho pero no te gusta el que le estés mintiendo, quisieras decirle la verdad, decirle quien eras en realidad pero no podías, sabia que tu y él nunca podrían estar juntos, te sonrojaste un poco al darte cuenta en lo que pensabas.

-_:_: ¿ocurre algo?_-pregunto Mim algo curioso.

-¿Porque tengo que ocultarme? Mim-preguntaste mirando a la luna algo triste.

-_Sabes que es por tu bien_-dijo Mim, _¿por mi bien? _pensaste confundida, acaso se refería a ¿Pitch?.

-Es por Pitch, cierto?-dijiste-Mim sabes que él esta encerrado de nuevo.

-_Pero el puede regresar en cualquier momento y lo sabes, el daño que puede hacerte es muy grande_-dijo Mim.

-Pero ya no soy una niña Mim, soy fuerte mucho mas que él-dijiste algo enojada.

-_¿Que acaso no recuerdas lo que paso en Santoff Clausen?_-dijo Mim, y los recuerdos llegaron a tu mente.

***FlashBack***

_Ya eras una adolescente pero en tu interior seguías siendo una niña pequeña, te encontrabas caminando por las afueras de Santoff Clausen, cuando sentiste que alguien te seguía, estabas algo asustada así que comenzaste a correr de nuevo al pueblo pero algo te detuvo, te encontraste acorralada por pesadillas, intestaste escapar pero no pudiste sentiste que Pitch se acercaba a ti, te tomo del brazo y te atravesó con su espada, sentiste como todo se volvía negro y oscuro para ti, caíste en el suelo inconsciente, miraste a la luna por ultima vez y cerraste tu ojos y nunca mas los volviste a abrir, la oscuridad se había apoderado de tu cuerpo._

_Cuando despertaste te encontraste en un lugar lleno de oscuridad intentaste pararte pero no podías porque estabas encadenada, estabas perdida y no sabias donde estabas, cada vez que abrías tus ojos solo veías oscuridad, un lugar lleno de oscuridad y tristeza, llorabas en silencio abrazándote a ti misma, en un momento miraste tus manos, tu piel ya no era normal, era completamente pálida y fría._

_Escuchaste una voz que te decía, "ahora eres parte de mi niña", reconociste que era la voz de Pitch y te diste cuenta que estabas en su interior, los días y años pasaban y te diste cuenta que nunca saldrías de ese lugar hasta que sentiste un calor extraño alzaste la mirada y viste una luz de la luna, esta se acerco a ti y te toco sentiste su calor y te decidiste saldrías de ese lugar, esa luz te acompañaba así que sentiste confianza, la luz de la luna te dio energía y fuerza, saliste volando del interior de Pitch, intento atraparte de nuevo pero no funciono, mas luces de la luna entraron y te rodearon para protegerte, sentiste que aquella luz que entro en tu interior te daba mucha fuerza y en tus manos sentiste un arma, la viste era una guadaña, su filo era blanco como esas luces que te apoyaban, derrotaron a Pitch y sus pesadillas, sellándolo de nuevo en la oscuridad._

_Las luces te guiaron llevándote a la luna donde te encontraste con aquel hombre, que se hacia llamar Mim, sabias que todo había cambiado para ti, que estar allí abajo en la tierra era peligroso, Pitch podría volver, hiciste un trato con Mim, te quedarías en la luna con él como su mano derecha y nunca volverías de nuevo a la tierra, sabias que nada volvería a ser como antes, sabias que tendrías una nueva vida de ahora en adelante, todo seria un secreto para los humanos y demás espíritus que se encontraban en la tierra..._

_Desde ahora en adelante serias :_: Nightlight*, la mano derecha de El Hombre de la Luna... _

***End FlashBack***

-_No quieres que nada te pase de nuevo,cierto?_-dijo Mim, sentiste algunas lagrimas caer por tu rostro y negaste con la cabeza-entonces cuando te diga que regreses aquí, regresaras.

Asentiste y luego te separaste de la ventana, te acostaste en la cama y cerraste tus ojos llorando un poco, sentiste frió en tu habitación abriste los ojos y encontraste a Jack entrando por la ventana, te miro y se acerco a ti al verte llorando, lo abrazaste apretando su polera con tus manos mientras continuabas llorando, no querías sufrir de nuevo todo eso, no querías estar de nuevo en la oscuridad, no querías ver de nuevo a Pitch ya que el era el culpable de lo que eras ahora, una niña espectral* eso eras, sentiste las manos de Jack acariciando tu cabello y sentiste algo de tranquilidad se acostó contigo en la cama en esa posición, él te abrazaba mientras acariciaba tu cabello, cerraste tus ojos quedándote dormida.

Al día siguiente te despertaste y encontraste a Jack a tu lado dormido abrazándote, recordaste lo que paso anoche y te sonrojaste, miraste a Jack que seguía dormido, se veía tan tranquilo y pacifico cuando dormía, pero cuando se encontraba despierto era tan travieso e inquieto, se movió un poco y abrió los ojos encontrándose con los tuyos, los dos se miraron fijamente y en unos minutos Jack se sonrojo al darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, se paro de la cama soltándote aun sonrojado.

-T-tengo que irme-dijo Jack tomando su cayado para salir luego por la ventana aun sonrojado.

Sonreíste y te cambiaste de ropa, recordando que la madre de Jamie te había pedido que cuidaras de él y de su hermanita Sophie, ya que ella tenia que ir de viaje junto a su esposo por algo del trabajo, saliste de casa y caminaste a la de Jamie, llamaste al timbre y en unos minutos te abrió Jamie sonriendo, te dijo que sus padres ya se habían ido, sonreíste y viste a Sophie bajando por las escaleras diciendo _"conejito, conejito" _hoy era el día de pascua así que los niños saldrían a buscar los famosos huevos de chocolate de Bunnymund, saliste con los niños en busca de huevos de pascua por el bosque ya que Jamie te dijo que ese era el mejor lugar para buscarlos, Sophie desapareció de tu vista y al encontrarla viste que abrazaba a el conejo de pascua.

-¡Conejo!-gritaron todos los niños a la vez al ver al enorme animal.

-Han encontrado muchos huevos, niños-dijo Bunnymund viendo las canastas de los niños llenos de huevos.

-Así es, este año ha sido muy facil, cierto :_:?-dijo Jamie dirigiéndose a ti, el conejo te miro y recordó lo que Norte había dicho de la adolescente que podía verlos, _"es muy linda"_.

-Es un gusto conocerte, niña, soy Bunnymund pero puedes llamarme Bunny-dijo el conejo extendiendo su pata hacia ti.

-También es un gusto para mi conocerte, soy :_:-dijiste estrechando su pata sonriendo, el conejo quedo hechizado por tu sonrisa y se sonrojo un poco.

Pasaron toda la tarde buscando mas huevos que el conejo escondía, se hizo de noche y llevaste a Jamie y a Sophie a casa, esta ultima se quedo dormida en tus brazos, al llegar la acostaste en su cama y Jamie entro a su cuarto, luego de un rato entraste al cuarto de Jamie que aun no se había dormido y estaba leyendo un libro que trataba sobre los yetis, te sentaste a su lado leyendo un poco con él.

-:_: eres diferente a las demás personas de tu edad-dijo Jamie mirándote mientras cerraba su libro y lo ponía en la mesa de noche.

-¿De que manera soy diferente?-preguntaste curiosa.

-Pues los adolescentes normales no creen en los guardianes y a muchos de ellos ni siquiera les gusta pasar tiempo con los niños, siempre prefieren estar haciendo otras cosas-se callo un momento dando un bostezo algo cansado-es por eso que eres especial y todos nosotros te queremos...

Jamie cerro sus ojos quedándose dormido sonreíste melancólicamente al escuchar las palabras de Jamie, te partía el corazón tener que mentirles, besaste su frente y luego dijiste _"Luz de la noche, la luz brillante, dulces sueños me otorgan. Que duermas bien, toda la noche. Siempre voy a brillar*"_

**Continuara...**

* * *

***NightLight es uno de los personajes del libro de los guardianes de la infancia pero en el libro es un hombre, así que decimos que aquí seria una descendiente de él, sobre lo de niña espectral es la forma en que llaman a Nightlight ya que él esta hecho como de oscuridad pero es bueno, la frase del final, es la que él dice.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho, ya saben sugerencias, consejos y comentarios en los reviews, gracias a las que están siguiendo este fanfic mio.**

**Hasta la próxima, Nos vemos.**


	5. Un secreto y un Me gustas

Los días pasaban y no veías mucho a Jack, cuando lo veías te acercabas a saludarlo pero se iba de nuevo y no regresaba mas,_ "¿que le pasa a ese tonto?"_, como no tenias muchas cosas que hacer te la pasabas con Jamie, Sophie y los demás niños del pueblo, en las noches ibas a casa de Jamie para cuidarlo a él y su hermanita cuando sus padres salían o simplemente estos mismos te pedían el favor de quedarte con ellos, te invitaban a cenar a casa e incluso te quedabas a dormir allí, te habías hecho muy amiga de Jamie aunque te sentías mal de no poder decirle quien eras en realidad, habías dejado de hablarle a Mim porque sabias que sacarías de nuevo el tema de conversación de porque nadie puede puede saber de ti.

Te levantaste de tu cama con la ilusión de que Jack estuviera allí a tu lado, pero no lo estaba, te arreglaste y saliste a dar una vuelta por el bosque, en busca de Jack te sentaste al pie de un árbol y cerraste tus ojos pensando en como hubiera sido la vida si aun fueras una humana, probablemente ni siquiera estuvieras aquí, ni hubieras tenido la oportunidad de haber conocido a Jamie, a Sophie, a los demás niños y a Jack...soltaste un suspiro _"si Pitch regresa tendré que regresar allá arriba y no volver nunca mas" _

Abriste tus ojos y recordaste que ese día tendrías que ir a la casa de Jamie ya que sus padres irían a un fiesta y regresarían muy tarde, te levantaste del suelo y miraste a las nubes extrañabas volar, pero no podías hacerlo aquí alguien podría verte, caminaste de nuevo al pueblo para dar una vuelta por el lugar

***En el Polo Norte***

-¿Que te pasa? Jack-hablo Norte que se encontraba esculpiendo una figura de hielo mientras veía que el joven guardián caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Norte, ¿es malo enamorarse?-dijo Jack de repente sorprendiendo a Norte que enseguida escucho esto dejo la figurita de hielo en la mesa y se dirigió a abrazar al espíritu del invierno.

-¡Por supuesto que no Jack!-dijo Norte con su acento ruso-enamorarse es increíble, ahora dime ¿quien es la afortunada?

-Pues es...-dijo Jack pensando en si decirle o no-mejor olvídalo.

-Vamos Jack, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-dijo Norte intentando de convencerlo, tenia mucha curiosidad en saber que espíritu se había podido ganar el corazón helado de Jack.

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que una adolescente puede vernos?-pregunto Jack algo sonrojado y Norte asintió confuso-bueno es ella...

-Jack ¿te has enamorado de una humana?-pregunto Norte a lo que Jack asintió un poco, Norte estaba asombrado, no podía creerlo-Jack temo decirte que no puedes estar junto a una humana, llegara el momento en el que ella deje este mundo y...

-¡VES! ¡ES POR ESO QUE NO QUERÍA DECIRTE NADA DE ESTO!-grito Jack saliendo del despacho de Norte volando, dejando a un Norte muy impresionado.

El joven guardián salio enojado de aquel palacio dirigiéndose una de las montañas para descargar su ira, ya se había hecho de noche y la luna había salido así que Jack alzo su vista hacia ella y le dijo _"porque no puede ser un espíritu como todos nosotros", _Mim al escuchar lo que Jack le dijo, sonrió un poco pero se sintió un poco mal ya que aunque :_: fuera un espíritu como ellos, nunca podrán estar juntos, ya que para :_: es peligroso estar en la tierra.

***En Burgess***

Te encontrabas en la habitación de Jamie observándolo mientras dormía, te levantaste abriste la ventana, de repente unas luces de la luna entraron rodeándote dando vueltas a tu alrededor _"te extrañamos", "juega con nosotros", "regresa con nosotros a casa"_ decían todas esas luces.

-¿:_:?-pregunto Jamie confundido mirando el espectáculo.

-Pensé que estabas dormido Jamie-dijiste algo asustada-veras esto es...

-¿Eres una guardiana?-pregunto Jamie, "le diré toda la verdad"

-No soy una guardiana Jamie, soy mas bien un espíritu-dijiste acercándote a él, sentándote a su lado.

-¿El espíritu de que?-pregunto mirándote.

-Soy la luz que brilla en la noche-dijiste sonriendo le, Jamie te miro asombrado.

-¿Que tipo de poderes tienes?-pregunto muy curioso.

-¿Pues ves esas luces?-dijiste señalando las luces de la luna que estaban en el cuarto, Jamie asintió-yo hago que ellas brillen mucho, mucho ademas ellas me dan fuerza, también puedo hacer algo de magia que aprendí cuando era humana.

-Increíble-exclamo Jamie sorprendido.

Continuaron hablando un poco mas y le dijiste a Jamie que guardara el secreto, porque nadie podía saber quien eras, pocos minutos después Jamie se quedo dormido, le diste un beso de buenas noches y saliste del cuarto, te dirigiste al de Sophie mirándola dormida, le diste un beso también en la frente y luego saliste de la casa, para ir a la tuya.

Al llegar a la casa te encontraste a un Jack dormido en tu cama, te cambiaste de ropa y te acostaste a su lado con cuidado de no levantar lo, lo admiraste un poco dormido y le diste un pequeño beso de buenas noches en sus labios, cerraste tus ojos y te quedaste dormida, al dormirte el joven guardián abrió los ojos sonrojado por la acción que hiciste, ya que el en realidad no estaba dormido, se toco los labios con la mano un poco y luego la paso por tus caderas acercándote mas a él con cuidado de no despertarte.

Mientras ambos dormían abrazados, desde el cielo nocturno el hombre de la luna los miraba algo triste y arrepentido de lo que había hecho al mandarte a la tierra a vigilar a Jack, había cometido una gran equivocación, ya que ambos se habían enamorado del uno al otro y sabia que si los separaba ambos estarían destrozados, de igual manera se sentía mucho mas triste por ti porque él sabia que le mentías a Jack y querías decirle quien eres en realidad pero este siempre te lo ha impedido, porque en el momento en él sabe que ene el momento en que tengas que revelar tu identidad todo se volverá oscuro...

A la mañana siguiente te levantaste con la mirada de Jack en ti, te sonrojaste un poco y desviaste la mirada, al ver la posición en la que estaban se sonrojaron ambos mucho mas, se separaron rápidamente y recordaste que hace mucho tiempo que no habías visto a Jack, te sentaste en la silla y te cruzaste de brazos y piernas mirando a Jack enojado.

-Jack Overland Frost, se puede saber ¿porque me estabas evitando durante todo este tiempo?-dijiste miran dolo seriamente el te miro algo pensativo.

-Pues...necesitaba tiempo para pensar-dijo Jack rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-¿Pensar en que?-preguntaste curiosa, Jack volvió a pensar un poco.

-En...pues...en...ahhh...como lo digo...mmm...-dijo Jack aun pensando algo confundido, soltó un suspiro decidido-...pues veras :_:...mmm...tu...me gustas.

Al escuchar a Jack decir esas palabras te sorprendiste, no es que no sintieras nada por él, sino que sabias que no podían estar juntos ademas de que le estabas mintiendo, sentiste algo de tristeza ya que tu también te habías enamorado de él, te levantaste de la silla y te acercaste a él algo sonrojada y te lanzaste encima de él cayendo ambos en la cama tu encima de Jack y le diste un beso en los labios, Jack correspondió el beso con cariño y ternura rodeando tus caderas con sus brazos, te separaste del beso y le susurraste en el oído _"tu también me gustas Jack"_

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya saben consejos, curiosidades y demás en los reviews.**

**A las que están interesadas en los libros: Los libros se basan en 1000 años antes de la película y mucho antes de que los guardianes existieran si desean saber mas de ellos pueden buscar en Wikipedia, yo soy de Colombia y me fue fácil encontrar los libros aquí, no se si donde ustedes vivan los encontraran.**

**Hasta la próxima, nos vemos.**


	6. Conociendo a los demás guardianes

Al despertar te encontraste con un Jack dormido abrazándote, sonreíste recordando lo que paso la noche pasada, acercaste un poco tu rostro al suyo y le dejaste un pequeño beso en sus labios, Jack se removió un poco al sentir el beso, abrió sus ojos y te miro con una sonrisa, te levantaste de la cama y fuiste a darte una ducha en el baño, luego de unos minutos saliste del baño con una toalla enrollada en tu cuerpo, levantaste la vista y te encontraste con un Jack sonrojado mirándote, te sonrojaste también desviando tu mirada agarrando la toalla fuertemente, se miraron un momento y la mirada de Jack había cambiado, ahora te miraba con algo de ¿lujuria?, te sonrojaste mucho mas.

-¡Sal, Jack!-le gritaste, él se acerco a ti y te tomo la cintura pegándote a su cuerpo-¿Q-que haces?

-Te amo, :_:-susurro en tu oído para luego bajar y besar un poco tu cuello.

-J-Jack...mmm...-desviaste la mirada sonrojada dejando aun mas tu cuello a la vista, tapando un poco tu boca con tu mano.

-Quiero que seas mía...-dijo Jack tomándote por el mentón para que lo miraras.

-¡N-no!-dijiste separándote-L-lo siento Jack pero aun es muy pronto.

-Esta bien, de todos modos, se que ya eres mía y todo el mundo lo sabrá también-dijo Jack riendo mientras señalaba tu cuello.

-¿Eh?-dijiste algo confundida te acercaste al espejo y encontraste una chupeton en el-¡Jack Frost!¡Te matare!

Al voltearte a verlo, ya no se encontraba allí, tomaste algo de ropa del armario vistiéndote y tomaste una bufanda enrollándola en tu cuello, tomaste tu pulsera poniéndotela y saliste de la casa en busca de ese escurridizo espíritu del invierno que ahora era tu novio, al llegar al parque lo encontraste jugando con Jamie y los demás niños, cuidadosamente te acercaste a él con una bola de nieve en la mano y se la lanzaste dándole en la cabeza, se volteo quejándose y te miro algo asustado echándose a correr, comenzaste a perseguirlo mientras los niños los miraban confundidos, Jack se tropezó y callo en el suelo así que aprovechaste, te tiraste encima de él sin dejar que se parara.

-Tonto, no te atrevas a jugar conmigo así-dijiste en voz baja para que los niños no escucharan.

-Esta bien, preciosa-dijo Jack sonriendo mientras te tomaba de las caderas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos te encontrabas volando con Jack, agarraste fuertemente de su cuello, ya que debías actuar como una persona normal, Jack empezó a volar mas y mas lejos del parque, al preguntarle a donde iban te respondió con un _"es una sorpresa",_ despumes de unos minutos llegaron a un lugar cubierto de nieve, te había traído ¡al Polo Norte!, no podía ser posible, en el lugar donde vivía Norte habían yetis y ellos te conocían, estabas perdida, llegaron al palacio de Norte y en la entrada se encontraban dos yetis al verte, les hiciste un signo de silencio sin que Jack lo notara, al entrar todos los yetis te veían y a Jack le enojaba esto un poco.

-Hey! Ella es mía-dijo Jack tomándote de la cintura mientras caminaban.

Ambos llegaron a esa sala en la que se podía ver el globo terráqueo y sus controles y se encontraron con la mirada sorprendida de algunos yetis y de los demás guardianes, pero una en peculiar te llamo la atención la mirada de aquella guardiana que te miraba con enojo.

-Jack,¿porque has traído a una humana aquí?-pregunto Norte con su acento ruso.

-Pues porque quería que la conocieran, ella es :_:, mi novia-dijo Jack tomando tu mano, todos los guardianes se sorprendieron y sentiste una mirada de enojo en ti.

-¿¡Que?!-dijo Tooth enojada, mirándote seria.

-Como lo oíste Tooth, :_: es mi chica-dijo Jack sonriéndote, sentías la mirada de odio de Tooth hacia ti.

Sandman te miraba con algo de curiosidad y sospecha, se acerco un poco a ti pero tu te alejaste de él, aprovechaste que Jack hablaba con Norte, Bunnymund y Tooth sobre ti, te acercaste a el hombrecito de oro y le mostraste tu collar, el se quedo un poco sorprendido, le pediste que escondiera el secreto y el afirmo con su forma de hablar la cual entendías muy bien;_ "guardare tu secreto, pero Jack no se pondrá muy feliz al saber que le mientes"_ decía Sandy.

-Lo se Sandy-dijiste algo triste pensando en como seria la reacción de Jack.

-_"No te deprimas no puedes dejar que nadie sepa quien eres y mucho menos si Pitch regresa de nuevo"_-dijo Sandman, se parecía mucho a Mim, regañandote, dándote consejos, advirtiéndote de peligros, sonreíste un poco.

-Ya se lo prometí a Mim, si Pitch da señales de regreso volveré de inmediato a allá arriba-dijiste sonriendo le a Mim, te sentías mal al no poder tocarlo ya que si te tocaba quedabas completamente destruida.

Después de un rato que Jack dejara de discutir con los guardianes los elfos dieron la señal de que la cena estaba servida Jack te tomo en brazos y te llevo al comedor volando, al llegar te sentó a su lado y viste como los duendes traían la comida, empezaron a comer pero te sentiste muy incomoda ya que sentías la mirada de odio de Tooth que estaba sentada al frente tuyo.

-¿Y dinos :_: que estudias?-pregunto Norte para romper el silencio que había.

-Estudio en casa, siempre lo he hecho-respondiste mientras tomabas algo de jugo.

-Se me hace raro el no tener tus dientes-dijo Tooth sospechando de ti.

-Eso es porque viví en latinoamerica toda mi infancia, entonces allá no es el hada de los dientes sino el ratón Perez-dijiste sonriendole y ella te miro con mas odio.

-¿Y porque crees en nosotros entonces?-pregunto Tooth seria.

-Pues porque mis padres me contaban muchas historias de niños de ustedes ademas de que yo leía libros de cuentos infantiles y pues nunca he dicho que sean mentira, puede que sea una adolescente pero en mi interior aun hay una niña de 7 años-dijiste ya cansada de las preguntas, todos te miraron sorprendidos por la respuesta que diste.

Después de eso nadie mas te pregunto nada, se dirigieron todos a la sala de la chimenea donde te sentaste cerca del fuego aunque amabas el frió también lo hacías con el calor, sentiste como alguien se sentó frente de ti en el otro sillón alzaste la vista y era Bunnymund, le sonreíste y el te sonrió a ti, Jack al ver esto se puso un poco celoso y se apoyo en la parte de encima del sillón donde te encontrabas sentada mirando a Bunnymund con rabia.

-Sera mejor que regresemos ahora, Jack-dijiste ya que no querías que se formara una pelea entre ambos guardianes.

-Esta bien-dijo Jack sonriéndote.

Norte les abrió un portal hacia tu cuarto Jack te abrazo y ambos entraron, al llegar a casa ambos aterrizaron encima de tu cama, tu encima de Jack, al abrir los ojos te encontraste con el sonrojo de Jack por culpa de la posición en la que estaban, le diste un beso tierno a Jack que se intensifico un poco, sentiste la luz de la luna entrar en tu cuarto que te decía que lo que estabas haciendo estaba muy mal pero no te importaba lo que dijera Mim, Jack Frost era la persona que mas amabas en este mundo.

***Por otro lado cerca de Burguess***

En aquel bosque rodeado de nieve, se encontraba el lugar mas oscuro de todo el mundo, la guarida de Pitch Black mejor conocido como El Coco, el hueco del suelo que se encontraba sellado debajo de esa vieja cama de madera comenzó a abrirse dejando salir oscuridad de el, pronto se escucho esa risa malévola perteneciente al rey de las pesadillas, se dirigió a el pueblo de Burguess a dar un poco de terror, entrando a la primera casa que vio la tuya, encontrándose con una escena peculiar tu abrazada a Jack ambos dormidos en la cama, Pitch te observo bien y sonrío malevolamente.

-Vaya, vaya parece que mi pequeño niño espectral a regresado para formar parte de mi de nuevo-susurro Pitch tocando tu mejilla, sentiste un escalofrió pasar por todo tu cuerpo y algo frió en tu mejilla pero lo ignoraste, ya que pensaste que era Jack, Pitch se acerco a la ventana para salir no sin antes dar una mirada mas a ti, sonrió y regreso a su cueva pensando en como recuperarte...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, lamento haberme demorado pero la inspiración se va.**

**Ya saben consejos, comentarios y demás en los reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima, Nos vemos**


	7. Adiós

***En el Polo Norte***

-¿Que ha pasado? Norte-pregunto el hada viendo al hombre barbudo algo preocupada, ya que este los había llamado porque era un emergencia.

-Pitch...ha regresado-dijo serio en su acento ruso, todos los guardianes lo miraron sorprendidos excepto por el espíritu del invierno que sentía furia al escuchar ese nombre que tanto detestaba.

-Eso es imposible, Norte-interrumpió Bunnymund-él fue encerrado hace dos años, no pudo haberse liberado tan fácilmente.

-Pues así lo hizo Bunny, es por eso que tenemos que estar en guardia todos, no sabemos que estará planeando hacer ahora-dijo Norte mirando serio a sus compañeros.

El espíritu del invierno se encontraba muy enojado, ¿que estaría planeando ese desgraciado de Pitch ahora? y ¿como fue que se libero?, el joven salio de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de Norte en su hombro, este le pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina donde podrían hablar de un tema muy importante, sobre ti...

Ambos caminaron hasta la oficina en silencio, al entrar Norte se ubico en su silla detrás del escritorio mientras Jack se quedo parado al frente de este, Norte lo miro serio abrió su boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por el joven guardián.

-Si, si ya lo se, no haré nada problemático, ni intentare detener a Pitch solo-dijo Jack apoyándose en su cayado mirando a Norte altanera mente.

-Eso no es de lo que iba a hablar Jack-dijo Norte mirándolo mas serio.

-Entonces...¿De que quieres hablar?-dijo Jack mirándolo algo confundido.

-De :_:, Jack-dijo Norte al oír tu nombre Jack se sintió aun mas confundido-tienes que alejarte de ella por su bien, Pitch puede lastimarla y se que no quieres eso.

-P-pero ¡yo puedo protegerla!-dijo Jack alzando un poco la voz.

-Lo se, Jack, pero no la vas a poder proteger siempre, ademas si Pitch descubre que ella es tu punto débil estarás acabado-dijo Norte en su acento ruso parándose de la silla dirigiéndose a su lado y apoyando su mano en su hombro-hazlo por su bien Jack.

-Esta bien, lo haré-respondió Jack con la cabeza baja algo triste.

El Joven guardián salio de la oficina algo deprimido dirigiéndose a su cuarto que tenia en el palacio de Norte, al entrar dejo su callado a un lado y se tiro en la cama mirando al techo, pensando en lo que podría hacerte Pitch, sintió como algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos para después congelarse al ir por su mejilla.

***En Burguess***

Era ya de noche y no habías visto a Jack en todo el día, estabas dando un pequeño paseo con Jamie por el pueblo, al llegar al parque se sentaron en una banca comenzando a hablar, Jamie había demostrado mucho interés en ti desde que le habías dicho que eras un espíritu y te preguntaba miles de cosas como _"¿puedes volar? ¿que tipo de hechizos puedes hacer? ¿como te convertiste en lo que eres? ¿que clase de cosas hacías? ¿de que estabas a cargo?" _siempre le respondías todo lo que preguntaba incluso le contaste sobre como te volviste una niña espectral y todo lo de Pitch.

Sentiste como alguien te llamaba y alzaste la mirada viendo luces de la luna acercarse a ustedes, parecían muy preocupadas y apuradas, estabas algo confundida que les pasaba.

-Haber cálmense todas y díganme que pasa-dijiste intentando calmarlas.

-_"Pitch ha regresado, tienes que regresar, estas en peligro"_-dijeron todas a la vez al escuchar ese nombre algo dentro de ti comenzó a doler, apretaste tu mano en tu pecho y Jamie te miro algo preocupado acercándose a ti.

-¿Que pasa :_:?-te pregunto Jamie tomando tu mano, lo miraste y lo abrazaste fuertemente, sabias que tenias que regresar de inmediato.

-P-pitch ha regresado, Jamie, tengo que regresar a donde vengo o sino estaré en peligro-dijiste soltándolo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Osea que no te veré mas?-dijo Jamie algo triste mirándote, te partía el corazón verlo así.

-Cuando se calme todo puede que regrese-dijiste sonriendole, un risa malévola lleno el atmósfera que ambos tenían, maldición estabas en problemas.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es mi pequeña niña espectral, que bueno verte de nuevo-dijo aquella voz conocida que tanto odiabas, te levantaste y lo miraste desafiante mente protegiendo a Jamie-tranquila no quiero al niño, te quiero a ti.

Las luces se pusieron frente tuyo protegiéndote, mientras tomaste a Jamie en tus brazos escapando del lugar volando, sentías que las pesadillas de Pitch te seguían, te escondiste por un momento intentando perderles pero no funciono Jamie se encontraba algo asustado, con miedo de caerse pero tu le decías que todo estaba bien, por un momento los perdieron de vista y dejaste a Jamie en el suelo, unas luces se acercaron a ti rodeándote, tomaste tu forma espiritual de nuevo, Jamie sorprendido te miro admirándote.

Las pesadillas los encontraron de nuevo, tomaste a Jamie y saliste volando ahora con mas habilidad, las ropas humanas no te dejaban volar bien, Jamie observo como las estrellas y la luna brillaban mas cuando estabas en el cielo volando, estaba sorprendido por lo que veía de repente sentiste como algo te tomaba la pierna y te tiraba al suelo con Jamie en brazos, lo protegiste al sentir el impacto en el suelo, te viste rodeada de pesadillas, te levantaste como pudiste con Jamie en brazos, sentías sangre negra rodear por tu brazo derecho por el impacto de caer en el suelo.

Jamie miro la herida preocupado y luego vio tu rostro de dolor intento animarte para que no te rindieras, pero tu no podías mas sentías un fuerte dolor en tu brazo y en tu cabeza pero mucho mas en tu corazón al estar rodeado de la oscuridad, sentiste lagrimas negras bajar por tu mejilla y un Jamie en tus brazos asustado por tu actitud, lo miraste con las lagrimas bajando por tus mejillas y le susurraste un pequeño gracias para luego caer en el suelo con él en tus brazos.

Te sentías cansada, demasiado cansada, el dolor seguía pero ahora era mas fuerte pudiste ver como Pitch se acercaba a ti para tomarte en sus brazos y llevarte consigo pero algo lo impidió Jamie se puso en guardia, gritándole a Pitch que te dejara en paz y que no se atreviera a tocarte, sonreíste y cerraste los ojos y los volviste a abrir viendo como los guardianes atacaban a Pitch, viste a Jack muy enojado peleando contra el rey de las pesadillas,cerraste los ojos de nuevo y los volviste a abrir al sentir como alguien te tomaba en sus brazos, era Pitch volteaste a ver a los guardianes que estaban algo heridos.

Jack te miraba algo enojado y triste a la vez,_ "¿sera porque le estuve mintiendo?"_ pensaste, moviste tus labios diciendo _"adiós"_ sentiste tu pulsera caer al suelo y como te comenzabas a llenar de oscuridad cerraste los ojos y esta vez no los volviste a abrir porque sabias que lo que verías ahora seria solo _oscuridad..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo.**

**La cosa se pone interesante, cierto?, ¿que pasara ahora que han regresado a ser parte de Pitch?, ¿cual sera su plan?**

**Consejos, curiosidades y comentarios en los reviews, gracias por leer.**

**Subiré el próximo en unos minutos, estoy muy inspirada.**

**Hasta el proximo, nos vemos**


	8. Miedo y Recuerdos

Pitch desapareció contigo en brazos dejando a todos los guardianes impresionados ya que tu apariencia era diferente y tu ropa también lo era, los guardianes vieron a Jamie que se encontraba llorando con tu pulsera en sus manos y decidieron preguntarle que había pasado, Jamie le contó a los guardianes que estaban en el parque y una luces se acercaron a ellos avisándoles que Pitch había regresado, :_: le había dicho a Jamie que tenia que regresar pero ya era muy tarde Pitch había llegado a ellos, :_: lo agarro en sus brazos y salieron volando siendo perseguidos por las pesadillas de Pitch, :_: se transformo en lo que vieron y Pitch la atrapo haciendo que cayera herida protegiéndolo a él.

-Entonces :_: ¿es un espíritu? ¿todo este tiempo lo ha sido?-pregunto Norte y Jamie asintió, estaban sorprendidos nunca imaginaron algo así y mucho menos Jack que se sentía traicionado ya que lo habías engañado en todo ese tiempo.

-Miren al cielo-dijo Tooth señalando las estrellas, que habían perdido algo de su brillo haciéndolas no tan visibles.

-¿Que tipo de espíritu era ella?-pregunto Bunnymund al niño, el cual estaba a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

-_"Ella era un espíritu que ninguno de ustedes conocía ni debieron de haber conocido"_-todos se quedaron impresionados al oír aquella voz tan familiar de su creador.

-Mim ¿tu sabias de ella?-le pregunto Norte con su acento ruso.

-_"Por supuesto que la conocía, ella es mi mano derecha"_-dijo con una voz seria-_"nunca debí haberla mandado a la tierra, todo esto es mi culpa, ella sufrirá de nuevo"_

-¿A que te refieres con eso Mim?-pregunto el Joven guardián hablando por primera vez después de todo lo sucedido.

Mim les contó tu historia y durante el tiempo que estuviste dentro de Pitch todos los guardianes estaban sorprendidos excepto Norte y Sandman ellos sabían de eso, el mas sorprendido de todos era Jack se sentía traicionado, _"¿como es que no me había contado eso?"_ pensaba el joven guardián _"¿acaso no confiaba en mi?_" se hacia esas preguntas, todos los guardianes miraron a Jack sabían que él estaba muy impresionado por esto.

-_"Las estrellas están así por ella"_-rompió el silencio Mim-_"ella era la que les daba la luz para brillar"_

Todos se dirigieron al castillo de Norte en el trineo, allí pensarían todos en un plan para rescatarte de Pitch, pero sabían que no seria nada fácil ya que por algo malo que hicieran seria tu fin.

***Mientras tanto en la guarida de Pitch***

Te encontrabas esposada a una pared en una habitación completamente oscura, sabias muy bien en donde estabas, en el interior de Pitch, sentías ese fuerte dolor en tu pecho toda la luz que había en ti había desaparecido, de nuevo eras solo un niño espectral, empezaste a sentir las lagrimas negras caer por tus mejillas, ¿cuanto tiempo pasarías de nuevo allí? te sentías terrible no volverías a ver luz en un tiempo, no verías la risa de los niños y tampoco verías mas a...Jack.

Te sentiste mucho peor al pensar en eso, tenias miedo de nuevo, inseguridad de ti misma, tristeza y dolor en tu alma y tu corazón, cerraste tus ojos y algunos recuerdos de cuando estabas en Santoff Claussen llegaban a ti.

Cuando habías aprendido tu primer hechizo, cuando volaste por primera vez, cuando hiciste tu primer invento, cuando aprendiste a hablar el lenguaje de insectos, cuando jugaste a las escondidas con los demás niños del pueblo, cuando tuviste una cita con William el alto, cuando diste tu primer beso, cuando conociste a Norte por primera vez, sonreíste al recordar cada uno de ellos, también recordaste la primera vez que conociste a los lamas lunares y a los yetis.

_"¿Porque no puedo tener una vida normal?¿Porque no soy humana?¿Porque soy así?"_ todas esas preguntas llegaron a ti pero no encontraste respuesta alguna ya que si no te hubiera convertido en lo que eres no hubieras tenido la oportunidad de haber conocido a Jamie, a Mim, a Norte, a Tooth, a Bunnymund, a los demás niños de Burguess, a Sophie y a Jack, mucho mas a este ultimo en serio lo amabas tanto que te dolía.

-¿Extrañas a tantas cosas insignificantes?-pregunto esa odiosa voz mientras Pitch aparecía frente a ti, te quedaste en silencio con la cabeza baja no tenias porque mirar a ese ser repugnante, Pitch se acerco y te tomo de la barbilla alzando tu cabeza para que lo miraras-¿donde están tus modales niña? acaso no sabes que cuando alguien te pregunta algo debes responder su pregunta y mirarlo a los ojos.

Lo miraste con mas odio y el solo sonrió empezó a acariciar tus mejillas quitando las lagrimas de ellas.

-No sabes cuanto me encanta verte así niña, tan débil y con miedo, sobre todo esa mirada de odio que me das, vamos llora y grita tanto como quieres aunque hagas eso nunca podrás escapar de mi, te perdí hace mucho tiempo y ahora que te recupere de nuevo, no dejare que nadie te separe de mi-dijo para después reír malevolamente desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Lloraste de nuevo cuando él desapareció, escondiste tu rostro en tus rodillas mientras abrazabas tus piernas, ahora solo te tocaba esperar hasta que te liberaran de ese lugar, empezaste a sollozar recordando los momentos que pasaste con Jack, de un momento a otro sin darte cuenta comenzaste a sollozar su nombre llamándolo, pidiendo su ayuda, aunque sabias que era inútil lo seguías haciendo, en unos minutos te quedaste dormida pero aun así seguías sollozando lo mismo.

_Jack, Jack, Jack..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, lamento que haya sido corto pero la inspiración se esfumo **

**Comentarios, consejos y demás en los reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima, Nos vemos**


	9. Jack ayúdame

***Con los guardianes***

Al llegar al castillo de Norte todos los guardianes se quedaron mirando a aquel hombre pequeño con trajecito que estaba sentado en el sillón de Norte, todos estaban sorprendidos pues era la primera vez que veían a el hombre de la luna, su creador.

-¿Porque mandaste a :_: a la tierra sabiendo que Pitch podría regresar?-le pregunto Jack algo enojado al pequeño hombrecito que solo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Porque tenia un presentimiento-respondió Mim dejando a todos curiosos-un presentimiento de que :_: podría encontrar la felicidad en la tierra.

-¿Estas diciendo que ella era infeliz?-pregunto Bunnymund.

-Ella lo ha sido desde que Pitch la volvió lo que es, incluso cuando la libere del interior de Pitch siguió siendo así, todos los días miraba desde las estrellas a los niños jugar le daba felicidad al ver como los niños le pedían deseos a las estrellas fugaces y cuando se ponían a contar las estrellas del cielo nocturno-dijo Mim explicándoles a los guardianes-por eso la mande aquí quería que viera el mundo mas de cerca y viviera como una humana sin que nadie supiera que era un espíritu y fue ahí cuando conoció a Jack.

Todos los guardianes dirigieron su vista al joven guardián el cual solo se sonrojo un poco y luego regresaron sus miradas a Mim para que les continuara explicando.

-Ella antes lo odiaba pero luego se enamoro de él y Jack también de ella, :_: sabia que no podían estar juntos pero aun así no ignoro sus sentimientos-dijo Mim mirando tu pulsera tocándola haciendo que se convirtiera de nuevo en tu guadaña.

-Por eso es que sentía un extraño sentimiento al ver su pulsera-dijo Jak admirando tu guadaña.

-¿Que haremos para salvar a :_:?-hablo Norte por primera vez en todo ese rato.

-Entrar en su guarida seria una buena idea-dijo Tooth sonriendo, ahora que sabia tu historia ya no sentía tanto odio hacia ti.

-Entrar con la compañía de las luces de la luna y los yetis-dijo Mim sorprendiendo a los guardianes.

-Pero Mim, mis yetis no son guerreros-dijo Norte en su acento ruso.

-Si lo son, solo que no lo sabes-dijo Mim mirando a los yetis-ellos conocen a :_: y se pueden comunicar con ella.

Todos los guardianes abrieron sus ojos como platos al enterarse de eso, miraron a Phil uno de los yetis que mas conocían y este solo sonrió asintiendo.

-Entonces entraremos en la guarida de Pitch, y pelearemos contra él y sus pesadillas-dijo Jack serio.

-Cuando vean a Pitch quiero que inserten esto en su cuerpo-dijo Mim señalando una pequeña luz que tenia en su mano.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntaron todos los guardianes curiosos.

-Es la luz de :_:, lo que le da fuerza, valentía, confianza en si misma y esperanza-dijo Mim entregándosela a Jack.

-¿Porque me la entregas a mi?-pregunto Jack confundido.

-Porque tu amor a :_: puede mantenerla a salvo-dijo Mim sonriendole, Jack tomo la luz y la guardo en el el bolsillo de su capucha.

-Entonces ¿eso es todo lo que haremos?-pregunto Bunnymund y todos asintieron a la vez.

Jack se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama tomando tu luz en su mano, sintió ese calor que sentía estando a tu lado sonrió y cerro sus ojos recordando los momentos que estuvieron juntos, suspiro y se prometió así mismo que te liberaría de Pitch cueste lo que cueste.

*En la guarida de Pitch*

Se escuchaba la risa malévola del rey de las pesadillas por toda la cueva, sin la luz de las estrellas y las luces de la luna las pesadillas podían entrar a los cuartos de los niños con libertad.

En el interior de Pitch se escuchaban tus sollozos y gritos de dolor e infelicidad, te encontrabas acurrucada en una esquina de la oscura habitación encadenada, sollozaba su nombre, el nombre de la persona que mas amabas con la poca esperanza de que entrar a ese lugar para salvarte,_ Jack ayudame..._

*Mientras en el Polo Norte*

El joven guardián se despertó alterado al ver la escena en la que te encontrabas, quería abrazarte, besarte y limpiar esas lagrimas negras de infelicidad que se deslizaban por tus mejillas con dolor, _te salvaría..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento que haya sido tan corto, prometo que el próximo sera mas largo, queria avisarles que no podre actualizar mucho porque ya entro a la cárcel(escuela) esta semana.**

**Comentarios, consejos y demas en los reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima, Nos vemos **


End file.
